pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Lynch
Jane Marie Lynch (born July 14, 1960) is an American actress, singer, and comedian. She gained fame in Christopher Guest's improv mockumentary pictures such as Best in Show.123 Lynch's television cameos include an appearance in the Nickelodeon situation comedy iCarly and the Showtime dark comedy series Weeds. Lynch had a recurring role in the Warner Bros. situation comedy Two and a Half Men and also has had notable roles in numerous mainstream comedies, such as Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby, The 40-Year-Old Virgin, Role Models and The Three Stooges. Her portrayal of Sue Sylvester in Glee has won numerous awards, including the Primetime Emmy Award, Golden Globe Award, Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series, TCA Award for Individual Achievement in Comedy, Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries, or Television Film, and the People's Choice Award for Favorite TV Comedy Actress. On September 4, 2013, Lynch received the 2,505th star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in the category of television located at 6640 Hollywood Blvd. Since 2013, she is hosting NBC game show Hollywood Game Night, for which she has won two Emmy Awards. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 Early work 2.2 Films 2.3 Television 2.4 Other work 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 4.1 Film 4.2 Television 4.3 Theatre 5 Discography Early life Lynch was born in Evergreen Park, Illinois,4 and raised in Dolton, Illinois, the daughter of a homemaker-secretary mother, Eileen (née Carney), and a banker father, Frank Lynch.567 Her father was of Irish descent and her mother was of Irish and Swedish ancestry.8 She was raised in a Catholic family9 and attended Thornridge High School.5 She received her bachelor's degree in theater from Illinois State University and her MFA in theater from Cornell University. Career Early work Lynch spent 15 years in Chicago, acting in the Steppenwolf Theatre Company and, at the time of her audition, was one of only two women picked to join The Second City comedy troupe.510 She then continued to hone her comical and improvisational skills at Annoyance Theater, playing Carol Brady in the theater's The Real Live Brady Bunch. Andy Richter played Mike Brady in the New York shows. He and Lynch became very good friends.11 Films Lynch got her start in films in 1988, playing a small role in the film Vice Versa. In 1993, she had a secondary role as a doctor alongside Harrison Ford in The Fugitive.12 During the 1990s, she made numerous television commercials, including one for Frosted Flakes for an adult audience, directed by Christopher Guest. A few years later, Guest would remember Lynch, as he chose actors for his 2000 dog show mockumentary, Best in Show. Lynch played Christy Cummings, a butch lesbian personal dog handler to trophy wife Sheri Ann Cabot (Jennifer Coolidge). From there, she became a staple actress in Guest's casts, appearing in the director's A Mighty Wind (2003) as porn actress-turned-folk singer Laurie Bohner and in For Your Consideration (2006) as an entertainment reporter. Audiences and critics took notice of Lynch for her turn in Judd Apatow's The 40-Year-Old Virgin. She told Fresh Air's Terry Gross that the role was originally intended for a man but also that, at the urging of Steve Carell's wife Nancy Walls, was offered to Lynch instead.13 Beginning from there, she took supporting roles in a series of films including Role Models, Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby, Alvin & the Chipmunks, Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story, Space Chimps, The Rocker, The Hammer, Another Cinderella Story, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Wreck-It Ralph, and Spring Breakdown.14 In Adventures of Power, a critically acclaimed comedy about air-drumming released in 2008, Lynch reunited with Michael McKean, her former co-star from For Your Consideration, in the role of Aunt Joanie and starring alongside Ari Gold, Adrian Grenier, Chiu Chi Ling, and Shoshannah Stern. In a role similar to that of her contributions as Sue Sylvester on the Fox musical comedy-drama series Glee, Lynch's role as the encouraging Aunt Joanie to Power, a young musician who plays the air drums because he never had access to musical instruments, promotes the initiative to support music education.15 In Julie and Julia, she impersonated Dorothy McWilliams, Julia Child's sister. Entertainment Weekly dedicated an article, on its net-site, to the possibility of her performance receiving an Academy Award nomination.1617 However, she was not nominated. Television Lynch has appeared in many television shows, including L.A. Law, Judging Amy, The West Wing, 7th Heaven, Desperate Housewives, Friends, Dawson's Creek, Felicity, Arrested Development, Lovespring International, Two and a Half Men, Weeds, Boston Legal, The L Word, Criminal Minds, Help Me Help You, Gilmore Girls, The New Adventures of Old Christine, Psych, and Monk. She also starred with John Hannah and William Fichtner in 2002's MDs, and has appeared in the crime drama Criminal Minds as Spencer Reid's schizophrenic mother. In 2008 she narrated Out & Proud in Chicago, a documentary which tells about LGBT life in Chicago from the Civil War to 2008 through the stories of 20 everyday Chicagoans, from age 30 to age 80.18 Jane Lynch at the 69th Annual Peabody Awards for Glee Beginning in 2009, Lynch appeared as a regular cast member of the Fox series Glee. The role echoed previous guest appearances in The X-Files and Veronica Mars, being her third time cast as a harsh high school teacher. She won glowing reviews for her role as the aggressive cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester. Mary McNamara of the Los Angeles Times wrote, "Lynch alone makes Glee worth watching."19 Before her work with Glee, she was a series regular on the Starz comedy Party Down. Though the series was renewed for a second season, Lynch would not be returning, due to her work on Glee.20 In addition to her most recent work on Glee, Lynch continued to pursue other projects. Lynch hosted Saturday Night Live on October 9, 2010; the news of her hosting was accidentally broken to her by her Glee boss, Ryan Murphy, by text message.21 Lynch had also guest-starred on the Nickelodeon comedy iCarly as Pam Puckett, Sam Puckett's mother, in the episode "iSam's Mom." Beginning on July 11, 2013, Lynch hosted the NBC game show Hollywood Game Night. The show had two teams made up of members of the public (civilians) and celebrities competing in various party games, with a chance for the civilians to take home up to $25,000.22 Lynch was the co-host of the NBC special New Year's Eve with Carson Daly on December 31, 2013, alongside Carson Daly, host of The Voice. Other work Lynch wrote and starred in the award-winning play Oh Sister, My Sister. Originally produced in 1998, the play kicked off the Lesbians in Theater program at the Los Angeles Gay and Lesbian Center in 2004.23 She starred in Comcast's XFinity ads, mainly with two different laptops and two different colored Persian cats. She also stars in LG Corp.'s Text Ed campaign to educate drivers about the dangers of texting while driving.24 Lynch's first experience hosting an awards show was in 2010 when she hosted the 2010 VH1 DoSomething Awards.25 It was announced that she will be hosting the 2011 VH1 DoSomething Awards, airing on VH1 on August 18.26 Lynch hosted the 63rd Primetime Emmy Awards on September 18, 2011, only the third woman in Emmy history to host the awards show solo.27 According to September 19's Hollywood Reporter Lynch hosting the Emmys did not help ratings, as viewing was down 8% year over year and eight million fewer people watched the Emmys as watched Michael Vick's return to Atlanta on Sunday Night Football on NBC (21.5 million for Eagles-Falcons, 13.5 million for the Emmys).28 (l-r) Governor appointee Don Norte, Dr. Lara Embry, Jane Lynch, and Norte's husband, gay activist Kevin Norte, at Autum P-FLAG 2010's Charitable Event at The London Hotel, West Hollywood. Happy Accidents was released Fall 2011 by Hyperion Voice. Lynch was inspired to write the book after reflecting upon the successes of her past year and wishing she could have told her more anxious, younger self to not worry as much.29 The memoir also includes detail about her years as an alcoholic and her success in battling this addiction.30 Lynch is openly lesbian, and married Lara Embry in 2010.31 A self-proclaimed animal lover, Lynch has two dogs and a cat.32 She has recorded a PSA for PETA encouraging the adoption of shelter animals, and she sponsors an annual adoption event at the Rose Bowl in Pasadena.3334 She was the commencement speaker for Smith College's class of 2012 where she received an honorary Doctorate in Fine Arts. In March 2012, Lynch was featured with Martin Sheen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Chris Colfer and Brad Pitt in a performance of Dustin Lance Black's play, '8' – a staged re-enactment of the federal trial that overturned California's Prop 8 ban on same-sex marriage – as Maggie Gallagher.35 The production was held at the Wilshire Ebell Theatre and broadcast on YouTube to raise money for the American Foundation for Equal Rights.3637 Lynch made her Broadway debut as Miss Hannigan in Annie for a limited engagement lasting from May 15 to July 14, 2013. She took the place of Katie Finneran.38 In 2014 Lynch joined the Ban Bossy campaign as a spokesperson advocating leadership roles for girls.39 Personal life Lynch is openly lesbian; in 2005, she was named one of Power Up's "10 Amazing Gay Women in Showbiz." Lynch married clinical psychologist Lara Embry on May 31, 2010 in Sunderland, Massachusetts, whom she first met a year earlier at a fundraiser in San Francisco.404142 In June 2013, Lynch announced that she and Embry were divorcing after three years of marriage.43 The divorce was finalized in January 2014.44 Lynch is deaf in one ear due to nerve damage. On July 19, 2013, she speculated to Craig Ferguson on the The Late Late Show that the deafness in that ear was most likely caused by having had a high fever as an infant.45 Filmography Film= Year Title Role Notes 1988 Taxi Killer Vice Versa Ms. Linstrom 1992 Straight Talk Gladys Voice role only. Not seen onscreen. 1993 The Fugitive Dr. Kathy Wahlund Fatal Instinct Prison Reporter 1997 Touch Me Counselor 2000 What Planet Are You From? Doreen Red Lipstick Final TV Newscaster Color Me Gay Executive / Do-Rag Lesbian Finalist at the 2nd PlanetOut.com Short Movie Awards Best in Show Christy Cummings 2001 Nice Guys Finish Last Mom Comedy short Martini Dr. Jane Short film 2002 Hiding in Walls Diane Moffet Comedy short Collateral Damage Agent Russo 2003 A Mighty Wind Laurie Bohner Florida Film Critics Circle Award for Best Cast Nominated—Phoenix Film Critics Society Award for Best Cast Exposed Julie Gross 2004 Little Black Boot Grace Comedy short Surviving Eden Maude Silver Sleepover Gabby Corky Memoirs of an Evil Stepmother Blanche Monroe Comedy short Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events Realtor Uncredited role The Aviator Amelia Earhart Scenes deleted from final cut46 2005 Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party Joan Hobbie / Minnie Voice role Promtroversy Mimi Nimby (Concerned Parent) Comedy short The 40-Year-Old Virgin Paula Bam Bam and Celeste Darlene The Californians Sybill Platt 2006 The List Dr. Davina Fifty Pills Doreen Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby Lucy Bobby For Your Consideration Cindy Nominated—Gotham Award for Best Ensemble Cast The Frank Anderson Dr. Emily Brice Comedy short Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes Joan Hobbie / Minnie Voice role Eye of the Dolphin Glinton Lovespring International 2007 I Do & I Don't Nora Stelmack Ft. Lauderdale International Film Festival Jury Award for Best Actress Comedy Smiley Face Casting Director Suffering Man's Charity Ingrid Love Is Love Reverend Greeley Comedy short Holly Hobbie and Friends: Best Friends Forever Joan Hobbie / Minnie Voice role Alvin and the Chipmunks Gail Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story Uncredited role The Hammer Woman in hardware store 2008 The Toe Tactic Honey Strumpet Adventures of Power Joni Tru Loved Ms. Maple Space Chimps Dr. Poole Voice role The Rocker Lisa Gadman Another Cinderella Story Dominique Blatt Direct-to-DVD Role Models Gayle Sweeney Man Maid Sabena 2009 Big Breaks M.J. Short Spring Breakdown Senator Kay Bee Hartmann Weather Girl J.D. Mr. Troop Mom Ms. Hulka Nickelodeon film Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust Voice role Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Diatryma Mom Julie & Julia Dorothy Dean Cousins / McWilliams Post Grad Carmella Malby 2010 Shrek Forever After Gretched the Ogre Voice role Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back Dr. Poole 2011 Rio Yo / Alice Paul Pat Stevens 2012 The Three Stooges Mother Superior Wreck-It Ralph Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Voice role Dino Time Sue Fitzpatrick Abominable Christmas Margaret Knowhow 2013 Afternoon Delight Dr. Lenore A.C.O.D. Dr. Judith Escape from Planet Earth Io Voice role 2014 Birds of Paradise Rosie 2016 Nick and Snip Katherine Pinpowzky The Late Bloomer Caroline Filming Television= Year Title Role Notes 1992 In the Best Interest of the Children Gwen Hatcher Television film, as Jany Lynch 1993 Bakersfield P.D. Michelle Hathaway Episode: "Bakersfield Madam" Empty Nest Tammy Episode: "The Girl Who Cried Baby" 1994 Married... with Children Greta Episode: "Valentine's Day Massacre" Party of Five Dr. Pennant Episode: "Much Ado" The John Larroquette Show Evaluator Episode: "The Tutor" 1995 In The House Ruth Episode: "Female Trouble" NewsRadio Carol Episode: "The Cane" 1996 Cybill Mrs. Sweeney Episode: "Educating Zoey" 3rd Rock from the Sun Mrs. Koppel Episode: "Dick, Smoker" 1996, 1998 Caroline in the City Hostess 2 Episodes: "Caroline and the Bad Date" and "Caroline and the First Date" 1996 Frasier Cynthia Episode: "A Lilith Thanksgiving" 1999 Dharma & Greg Sheryl Episode: "Play Lady Play" 1999–2000 Judging Amy ASA Perkins 3 Episodes: "Pilot", "Drawing the Line" & "Waterworld" 2000 JAG Episode: "The Witches of Gulfport" Gilmore Girls Nurse Episode: "Forgiveness and Stuff" 2000–2001 The West Wing Reporter 2 Episodes: "In The Shadow of Two Gunmen: Part 1" & "Two Cathedrals" 2001 Dawson's Creek Mrs. Witter Episode: "The Te of Pacey" Cursed Carla Episode: "...And Then Jack Had Two Dates" Popular Susie Klein Episode: "I Know What You Did Last Spring Break" The Division Episode: "The First Hit's Free, Baby" Arli$$ Episode: "Giving Something Back" Boston Public Jane Morrell Episode: "Chapter Twenty-Four" Family Law Cheryl Bowman Episode: "No Options" The X-Files Mrs. Anne T. Lokensgard Episode: "Lord of the Flies" The King of Queens Dr. Foreman Episode: "Ovary Action" 2001–2002 Family Guy Dotty Campbell, the nudist Voice role, 4 Episodes 7th Heaven Nurse 4 Episodes 2002 Titus Prosecutor Episode: "The Trial" Felicity Professor Carnes 2 Episodes: "Ben Don't Leave" & "The Paper Chase" MDs Aileen Poole, RN, PhD Series regular The Big Time Miss Rush Television film 2003 Watching Ellie Roman Episode: "TV" The Dead Zone Flo McMurtry Episode: "The Storm" Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Oscorp Executive Voice role, Episode: "Heroes and Villains" According to Jim Janice Episode: "The Lemonade Stand" 2004 NYPD Blue Susanna Howe Episode: "You Da Bomb" Monk Dr. Julie Waterford Episode: "Mr. Monk Gets Married" Las Vegas Helen Putasca Episode: "You Can't Take It With You" Arrested Development Cindi Lightballoon 3 Episodes: "Altar Egos", "Shock and Aww" & "Justice is Blind" Friends Ellen the realtor Episode: "The One Where Estelle Dies" Veronica Mars Mrs. Donaldson Episode: "Return of the Kane" 2004–2014 Two and a Half Men Dr. Linda Freeman Recurring minor role; 14 episodes Nominated – Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series (2010) 2005 Unscripted Jane 2 Episodes: "Episode #1.6" & "Episode #1.7" CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Ranger Episode: "Unbearable" Blind Justice Dr. Taylor 2 Episodes: "Four Feet Under" & "Rub a Tub Tub" The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Madame Rothchild Voice role, Episode: "Magic Takes a Holiday" Weeds The Candyman Episode: "Fashion of the Christ" Illeanarama Illeana Douglas project 2005–2006 Rodney Amy O'Brien 2 Episodes: "Rodney Moonlights" & "Rodney Gets a Leg Up" 2005–2009 The L Word Joyce Wischnia Recurring role; 15 episodes (Seasons 2–6) 2006 Desperate Housewives Maxine Bennett Episode: "Silly People" Night Stalker Scientist Episode: "Into Night", uncredited Lovespring International Victoria Ratchford Series regular Help Me Help You Raquel Janes Recurring role, 5 episodes Separated at Worth Jennifer Television film 2006–2008 Criminal Minds Diana Reid 5 Episodes: "The Fisher King: Part 1", "The Fisher King: Part 2", "Revelations", "The Instincts" & "Memoriam" Boston Legal Joanna Monroe 4 Episodes: "Can't We All Get A Lung?", "Dances with Wolves", "The Good Lawyer" & "The Verdict" 2006–2012 Handy Manny Jackie Greenway Recurring role/voice role 2007 Untitled Christine Taylor Project Campus Ladies Professor Episode: "Psych 101" The New Adventures of Old Christine Ms. Hammond 2 Episodes: "The Real Thing" & "Friends" American Dad! Various Voice role, 2 Episodes: "Surro-Gate" & "The Most Adequate Christmas Ever" 2008 My Name Is Earl Sissy Episode: "I Won't Die With a Little Help From My Friends" Out & Proud in Chicago Narrator (as herself) TV documentary, one episode Psych Barbara Dunlap Episode: "There Might Be Blood" 2009 The Spectacular Spider-Man Joan Jameson Voice role, Episode: "Gangland" Reno 911 Counselor Episode: "Wiegel's Couple's Therapy" 2009–2010 Party Down Constance Carmell Series regular 2009–2015 Glee Sue Sylvester Series regular; 96 episodes Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series (2010) Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries, or Television Film (2010) People's Choice Award for Favorite TV Comedy Actress (2011) Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries, or Television Film (2010) Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (2010) TCA Award for Individual Achievement in Comedy (2010) Nominated – Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series (2011) Nominated – Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries, or Television Film (2009) Nominated – Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series (2011, 2013) Nominated – Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries, or Television Film (2011) Nominated – Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series (2010–2011) Nominated – Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (2011) Nominated – People's Choice Award for Favorite TV Comedy Actress (2012) 2010–2011 The Cleveland Show Ms. Eck/Sue Sylvester Episode: "Love Rollercoaster"/"How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta?" 2010 Neighbors from Hell Alex Episode: "Screw the EPA" iCarly Pam Puckett Season Four, Episode 2 (Episode 72) "iSam's Mom"47 Good Luck Charlie Miss Covington Episode " Double Whammy" VH1 Do Something Awards Host TV Special Saturday Night Live Episode: "Jane Lynch/Bruno Mars" 2010–2011 The Cleveland Show Ms. Eck/Sue Sylvester Voice role, Episode: "Love Rollercoaster"/"How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta?" The Super Hero Squad Show Nebula Voice role, Episodes: "When Strikes the Surfer!" and "Double Negation at the World's End!" 2011 Phineas and Ferb Mrs. Johnson Voice role, Episodes: "Run, Candace, Run", "Canderemy" and "Bad Hair Day" Web Therapy Claire Dudek Episode: "Public Relations" The Simpsons Roz Davis Voice role, 1 Episode: "Replaceable You" 63rd Primetime Emmy Awards Host TV Special 2012 The Annoying Orange Jane the Peanut / Cobb Voice role, 2 Episodes WordGirl Miss Power Voice role, 1 Episode: "The Rise of Miss Power" Comedy Central Roast of Roseanne Host TV Special 2013 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Herself MasterChef 1 Episode: Season 4, Episode 10 New Year's Eve with Carson Daly Co-Host TV Special 2013–present Hollywood Game Night Host 38 episodes Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Host for a Reality or Reality-Competition Program (2014, 2015) 2015 Girl Meets World Herself 1 Episode: Season 1, Episode 19 Portlandia Barbecue Planner 1 Episode: "4th of July" Angel from Hell Amy Series lead Theatre Year Title Role Notes 2013 Annie Miss Hannigan Broadway debut; limited engagement, replacing Katie Finneran. Discography Soundtracks 2003: A Mighty Wind 2008: Another Cinderella Story 2010: Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna 2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 3 Showstoppers 2010: "Ohio Cast Version" (Featuring Carol Burnett) – Single 2013: "I Still Believe / Super Bass Cast Version" with Darren Criss – Single 2013: "Little Girls", "Easy Street" Bonus Track on Annie Broadway Revival Cast Recording Category:1960 births Category:Actresses from Chicago, Illinois Category:American female singers Category:American film actresses Category:American game show hosts Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American women comedians Category:Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Cornell University alumni Category:Illinois State University alumni Category:Lesbian actresses Category:LGBT comedians Category:LGBT memoirists Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:LGBT Roman Catholics Category:Living people Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:People from Cook County, Illinois Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles, California Category:People For the American Way people